1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a synchronous moving and sealing apparatus for a blowmolded product. More specifically, it is a synchronous moving and sealing apparatus for a blow-molded product. In which, a higher quality is obtained and the safety of the operator is enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 12 shows a conventional sealing operation for a blow-molded product. In which, a tubular plastic material 2 is continuously fed from a blow-molded machine 1. An operator must uses his hands to pinch the circular edge 3 of the plastic material 2 into a line so that a hollow space is formed inside the tubular plastic material 2. When the plastic material 2 is continuously fed to a predetermined length. The operator will activate a set of molds 4 (on two sides of the plastic material 2) to press on the plastic material 2. Also, the blow-molded machine 1 will blow air into the molds 4. Therefore, a plastic blow-molded product is formed depending on the profiles of the inner cavities of the molds 4 (such as forming a tool box, toy, bottle, container, etc.). However, it is very dangerous to pinch on the edge 3 of the plastic material 2. The operator""s hands might be injured. In addition, the line pinched by the operators hands is quite curvy and it usually is not parallel to the set of molds 4. Therefore, some portion of the final blow-molded product will be concentrated in too much material. Thus, this kind of product is a poor product to be eliminated. Also, the hand sealing action is very dangerous for the operator.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a synchronous moving and sealing apparatus for a blow-molded product. In which, by using a sensor, the pulling rods will pull out the edge approximately as a straight line. And, the damping rods will seal the edge. Plus, the pulling rods and the clamping rods will synchronously move down to achieve a blow-molding procedure. So, the thickness of the feeding plastic material is uniform, the sealed edge and the molds are more parallel, the final product has no the concentrated portion for excessive material, and the safety of the operator is enhanced.